Twelve Stories for Bridge and Z
by welleg
Summary: Written for the 12stories Challenge on livejournal.
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Matt Austin, or Monica May. Disney own the Power Rangers and the latter two own themselves. Or at least I hope they do.

AN: This was written for the 12stories Challenge on livejournal. It fulfills prompt 11 (birth) of table 3 (occasions).

* * *

**A New Arrival**

"Bridge, remind me to kill you later." Z Delgado Carson told her husband.

"But, why? What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Responded to his very pregnant wife, who happened to currently be in labor.

"Really? And to think for the past nine months I thought you were the father of the child I'm about to give birth to."

"Oh, that. But why kill me over that. I mean, isn't having a baby a good thing?"

"You're not the one that has to go through labor. It's already been twelve hours and that kid is nowhere near ready to pop out."

"But won't it be worth it when it's all over?" Bridge tenderly asks his wife, for once not babbling.

"Not if I kill you first. Maybe next time, you should be the one pregnant." Z growled at him. They both wanted a large family so she knows this won't be the last time she endures labor.

"Z, honey, I don't think that's possible, after all..."

"Just shut up!"

_Six hours, several threats, and lots of screams later._

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Carson. It's a girl."

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm your Mommy." Z jerks her head towards Bridge. "And that's your Daddy. It will take some practice but soon you'll be able to get him to do whatever you want him to."

"Hey! No poisoning my daughter against me."

"Your daughter? I'm the one that went through eighteen hours of labor, buster." Z fails to look as intimidating as she wishes with their daughter in their arms. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you sure it'll be okay? I mean, I don't want to..."

"You won't drop her Bridge." She states, effectively halting her husband's babbling.

"She's so tiny. What should we name her?"

"Danielle. Danielle Jacqueline Carson."


	2. A Very Buttery Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

AN: This is for the theme Valentine's Day.

Thanks to Pink-Ranger-Mode-92, pinkywriter, and Destiny45 for the reviews.

* * *

**A Very Buttery Valentine's Day**

Z Carson wakes up to find the other half of the bed empty. Generally she not would find that strange since her husband, while not an early riser, still gets up before her. Today was different though. Bridge had the day off and he always sleeps in on his days off. As she sits up to try and figure what Bridge could possibly be up to, she sees the note he placed on his pillow.

_Z,_

_No, there is not an attack or other emergency. Just stay in bed. It's a surprise._

_Love,_

_Bridge_

"What the hell is that boy up to?" she mutters to herself. She is half tempted to get up and make sure Bridge isn't doing something that could ruin the house but thinks better of it as she knows how disappointed he would be. Z has no choice but to wait and see what surprise her husband has for her.

She doesn't wait long as her nose betrays the surprise shortly before her husband enters the room with a plate of toast, buttery of course, and a glass of orange juice.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Z!" Bridge announces as he hands his wife her breakfast.

"Thank you, Bridge. This is so sweet of you." Z kisses her husband and she mentally berates herself for forgetting what day it was. Of course her husband would have done something romantic for the ocassion


	3. Death of a Goldfish

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: This is for prompt 12 - death. Thanks to Terrific Tina, Destiny45, pinkywriter, and Muse10 for the reviews.

* * *

**Death of a Goldfish**

"Time of death, 14:37. After a valiant struggle, Bert the goldfish has gone on to a better place." Bridge and Z Carson exchange a look. How are they going to tell their daughter her beloved goldfish is dead?

"You get to tell her."

"Bridge! Why me? Why not you?" Z protests, all the while knowing she'd inflict less trauma on Dani than Bridge would. She just wants to delay the inevitable.

"Do you really have to ask that question? Dani would be scarred for life if I explained it."

"It's not like I'd do that much better."

"Someone has to tell her." Bridge contends. Z is suddenly struck by an idea.

"Not necessarily. We could just get a new goldfish."

"You know Z that's a really good idea. We're not going to be able to do this every time though."

"We'll see if you're still saying that when the next goldfish dies."


End file.
